Forever Series: A Simple Kiss
by slytherinangel01
Summary: Kaname has just returned home from a long trip and decides to suprise his sister of his return. He gives her a gift. Will she reject him and his gift? Or will she accept him? Oneshot Kaname/Yuuki
1. Home

**AN: Here is another one-shot between Kaname and his sister Yuuki. They are my fav pairing for Vampire Knight. Please tell me how you guys feel about my stories. It helps to know if it's good or just plain stupid idea.**

P.S. Word in italics are verbally spoken.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Vampire Knight.

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I HAVE ANOTHER ONESHOT ON THIS. IT'S CALLED 'HIS LOVE.' CHECK IT OUT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! ^^**

* * *

**A Simple Kiss**

He walked down the unlighted hallway to the door on the far end; his steps were light, making no sudden noise as to not wake his sleeping parents. He reached out and turned the cold, metal knob, opening the door and silently slipping in.

Closing the door firmly, he walked across the pitch black room to the corner and lit a small candle that was on a wooden night stand, illuminating the room with a light warmth. It cast eerie shadows all over the room, but he was more focused on the form sleeping in the bed under flower patterned covers. The form shifted and turned towards him, still sound asleep.

He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. _"Yuuki."_ She wore a light, pink nightdress and her long, luscious brown hair splayed around her soft round face. Her small chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

He took off his long coat and lifted her sheets, easily slipping in beneath them, before he gently placed his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. He had been gone for nearly two weeks on some business and had missed her terribly. He hated being away from her, but he was here now and would not leave her side again.

He was thinking about the gift he had gotten her, when she moved in his arms and looked up at him. She had awakened. A smile lit her face as she wrapped her small arms tightly around his neck and quietly squealed with delight. _"Kaname!"_

He chuckled lightly, as she told him how much she had missed him and about all the things he had missed. _"I've missed you too Yuuki." _He smiled mischievously as he spoke. _"I got you something."_

Her eyes lit up with earnest as she shook with anticipation. He got her a present! _"Can I see it?"_

"_Yes."_ He pulled something out of his pocket and presented her with a small wrapped up box. He leaned towards her and spoke softly in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. _"Why don't you open it."_

She sat up and happily pulled off the pretty wrapping paper that she knew she would keep. She held her breath, as she slowly opened the small box to reveal a necklace. She felt her stomach turn and flip as love filled her heart.

It was a simple silver chain that held a silver heart that had a small embedded ruby shaped as a star in the center of the heart. There were engraved swirls all around the ruby that seemed to glow in the light of the fire. It was breathing taking.

Kaname watched her reaction the whole time. He didn't know if she would like it and he caught himself thinking maybe he should have gotten her something more than what he had. Then he held his breath as she slowly opened the heart.

Her eyes widened as she saw what was inside. It was a picture of Kaname and her outside in the garden on one of the rare days that their parents had let her out of her room. She was wearing her purple sundress and he had on his best white shirt on with black slacks. She had a pretty white bow in her hair. They were both smiling at the camera.

She caught herself thinking about how perfect they looked together. Just like their parents. A single tear slid down her face. Kaname sat up as well and cupped her other cheek gently as he leaned forward and kissed her tear away, savoring the taste of her. She looked up at him and smiled at him.

"_Thank you Kaname. I love it." _She hesitated for just a second before she spoke; her cheeks flushing red. _**"**__Can you put it on for me?"_

He smiled. _"Of course." _She gave him the necklace and turned her head and lifted her hair to give him better access. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as she felt the warm brush off his fingers against the back of her neck. She shivered, feeling her stomach turn again with that warm feeling. She turned towards him again about to speak, when she stopped.

His eyes were glowing a deep red. He had so many emotions running through him, and he fought savagely inside him against his raging body. He wanted her so badly, but she was no where near of age, and neither was he. But he was comforted by the thought and smirked happily inside knowing that they were betrothed to each other. She was bound to him. And he to her. She was his as soon as he saw her. No one would take from him what was rightfully his. She would only ever be his. Mind, body, and soul.

He hadn't noticed Yuuki move, until he felt something warm against his lips. His eyes widened. She was kissing him! She started to pull back but his head moved forward, touching her lips with his own. He started to slowly move against her mouth, unable to contain his need for her. She was still for a while before she too began to respond to him.

He moved his mouth gently against hers, loving the feel of her soft willing lips against his. They broke apart, taking in deep breaths. He kissed her one last time, before placing his mouth against her neck, wanting to feel her pulse beat wildly at his touch.

"_I love you Yuuki."_ She said nothing. Had he pushed her too far? He was about to apologize when she pulled away a little and gave him a single kiss against his mouth and stared deeply into his eyes.

"_I love you too, Onii-sama."_ His heart melted at her words, and he wordlessly pulled her tightly against him. He layed them both down, before placing the covers over them and kissed her forehead affectionately. Then he brought her close to him. Her head resting against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she let out a yawn.

He chuckled lightly. _"Goodnight my Yuuki."_

"_Goodnight Kaname."_

They both fell asleep together. Content in each other's loving arms.

**Please review! It is very encouraging!**


	2. New story in the Forever series is here

**Sorry, I don't like Author Notes either, but I wanted to tell you that I have put in a fourth installment in the Forever series which is titled -**

**Forever: Eternity**

**Check it out if you enjoy my other installments in the Forever series.**


	3. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
